25 Tidbits of Kinn
by englishteacups
Summary: My take on the 25 Sentences Challenge. I used a random word generator for the prompts. Pairing is Kurt/Finn. First GLEEfic. R&R please.


_**A/N:**_ Hey! It's 0atashinokawaii0 again, and I'm finally back. First of all, I would like to greet everyone a MERRY CHRISTMAS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Next is that I'm whipping you guys up a new batch of fanfic fandom: GLEE. I like the show and the songs, so I decided to make some fanfics for them to show my support. Though this fandom is some secret of mine, it won't stop me from spreading the glee, right? Anyways, I'll start with the twenty-five sentences thingy that I see lurking around . Hope you guys enjoy and R&R okay? Ja! ^^

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Glee and anything that has to do with it, though I'd appreciate it if the owners could give it to me as a Christmas present. XD

* * *

**.25 Tidbits of Kinn.**

1. Smooth

Sometimes, Finn just can't help but run his calloused hands through Kurt's silky, velvety hair. That always earned him Kurt's sweet, serene smile, despite all the hair mess.

2. Ham

It was odd enough that Kurt gave Finn a Christmas Ham, of all things, for the holidays, but it was even odder (and sweeter) that Finn gave him a quick peck on the cheeks in return.

3. Havoc

Both boys knew that making their relationship public could cause chaos on McKinley High's status quo.

4. Charter

Their love is more than any agreement or deed signed in the history of whatnot. Their love is platonic and pure, and quite rare to find.

5. Leaf

It might not be obvious at first, but Kurt is starting to turn over a new leaf and drop his HBIC act ever since he and Finn became an item.

6. Putting

Finn might not like Kurt's taste when it comes to fashion, but he always liked putting his boyfriend's Marc Jacob's jacket over his body whenever he feels cold.

7. Drip

Only the sound of rain drops can be heard from the sweet, sweet silence that Finn and Kurt shared as they held each other close.

8. Journalist

Finn would do anything just to steal some moments with Kurt at school, but Kurt warns him to be on the lookout for Jacob whenever he does that. "He might blog about us next," he'd say.

9. Actor

Kurt was born to be a star; no doubt about it… and Finn would enter a thousand auditions just to be his leading man.

10. Inheritance

Kurt was a bit sad that he can't give Finn any little Finn Jr.'s or Kurt Jr.'s. He's biologically a boy, darn it!

11. Dynamic

The moment Kurt said 'yes', euphoria rushed through Finn as he vigorously carried his love bridal-style and jumped up and down.

12. Romance

Kurt would probably ditch reading those sappy romance novels from now on since he's got the actual thing with Finn.

13. Pale

Finn had always been a sucker for the flawless, pale skin type.

14. Limitation

Love has no bounds, and Kurt's affair with Finn is a living proof of it.

15. Chop

Kurt accidentally cut his finger when he was dicing carrots, and Finn just kissed the little bruise just to shut the whimpering up.

16. Derivative

Finn would gladly flunk all his Calculus tests just to spend more studying time with Kurt, and more.

17. Sun

Kurt is like the sun in Finn's little world, and soon enough he got addicted to bask in his light.

18. Pool

Kurt got infuriated when Puck pushed him in the lake, but all was forgotten when Finn came to his rescue.

19. Disposal

Finn mentally cursed himself when he just witnessed Kurt being thrown in the dumpster again and did nothing.

20. Diagnostic

When he saw Finn and Rachel kiss, Kurt knew what has been ailing him: the 'hopeless romantic' sickness again.

21. Fiction

Kurt never believed in fairy tales until Finn asked him out to the prom ball.

22. Underground

Sometimes, Finn wished that his relationship with Kurt can finally come out of the underground. It's a sad fate that it's not easy to do.

23. Latest

His relationship with Kurt may not be his first, but it's his latest… and probably the best thing he could've wished for.

24. Sake

That slushie suicide… Finn knew Kurt did that to save his rep. He just wished he could've done the same for him.

25. Supplier

With Kurt providing him with tender, loving care, Finn could never ask for more.

* * *

**.FIN.**

_**A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are much appreciated. :)) Ja ne!


End file.
